


for him.

by beijiquanat



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beijiquanat/pseuds/beijiquanat
Summary: 题：为了他炮友转正，全篇意义不明ooc+人设崩坏鸣第一人称视角





	for him.

题：为了他

炮友转正，全篇意义不明

ooc+人设崩坏

鸣第一人称视角

我看见粉红色的玻璃灯球在头顶上旋转，巨大的玻璃碎片折射出的光刺得我眼睛发涩，耳边一阵嗡鸣，偏偏喉咙还干的厉害。像是为了证明什么似的，我猛地一敲桌子，盯着酒保黑色的领带

“再给我来一瓶！我还能喝呢！”

资本家自然是不会放过任何一个赚钱的机会，只见酒保顺从地垂下眼帘，二话不说地就端上来了一杯颜色古怪的鸡尾酒

我挑眉看向那个年轻的小伙子，眼神里满是不满

“喂！我说你是在看不起我吗！”

而年轻的酒保只是默默地擦拭着玻璃杯，半点没有要回话的意思

我砸了砸舌，犹豫半晌后还是拿起了那杯五颜六色的鸡尾酒——毕竟柳胜于无——略微辛辣的感觉刺激着我的脑神经，我隐隐约约地看见有几个女孩来到我身旁，嬉笑着贴上来......虽然说她们身上的香水味熏得我头晕，但我还是很有419精神地揽过其中一个女孩纤细的腰肢，神情地注视着她微红的脸庞

在准备吻下去的那一刻我突然想到了宇智波佐助——我的炮友——我回忆起我们做爱时的点点滴滴，回忆起他狠狠地贯穿我时的那种感觉——那几乎令我战栗的、直击我灵魂深处的快感

嘴边的香唇突然变得索然无味，我推开了一脸诧异的女孩，几乎是跑着冲向了盥洗室

紧绷的牛仔裤清晰地勒出了我半硬的阴茎的形状，.......我发誓这是我最后一次穿它

我掏出手机，那串烂熟于心的号码跃然于眼前。拨号的嘟嘟声简直是对我的酷刑，我舔了舔嘴唇，喉咙不由地感到一阵干涩——明明我才喝了那么多酒。过了几秒，我听见对面传来一声“喂？”，我迫不急待地解开了那条该死的牛仔裤，明明被欲望折磨得不行却还是强装镇定地回话，用沙哑得不行的声音含着他的名字

“佐助.....”

我一边叫他一边上下套弄着我的性器，我强忍着不让自己发出奇怪的声音。可是他一下子就察觉到了我的不对劲

“........在想着我自慰”

电话那头传来一声轻笑，隔着电波显得更为明显和性感。我忍不住又发出一声呜咽，但嘴上还是倔强地反驳他

“才不是！少自恋了宇智波”

我不由自主地加快了手上的动作，模仿着他和我做爱时抚摸我的动作

“我去接你”

匆匆忙忙地留下这么一句话，电话就被他挂断了，我嘴里嘟囔着“你知道我在哪吗就来接我”，结果还是乖乖地给他发了定位。十几分钟后，我看见他出现在酒吧门口，西装革履，帅得像是从言情小说里走出来的霸道总裁

我为自己这样幼稚的想法感到可笑，然后他隔着茫茫的人群和噪杂的音乐，一眼就看到了我——完蛋，这样真的很像少女漫

他碰到我手腕的时候我就不争气地又硬起来，整个人软趴趴地瘫在他身上，贪恋地闻着他身上淡淡的烟味，然后抬起头来，隔着炫目的霓虹灯看着他

“我想做，佐助”

我很少这么亲密地叫他，通常我都是直呼他的姓或是叫他混蛋，而他也会以礼相待，悉数奉还。也是，你还能对一个炮友要求什么呢？

他愣了一下，有些僵硬地回我

“........再忍一下”

可我不想等，也不能等。于是我在他把我扶到车上时抓住了他的领带，抬头舔了舔他的嘴唇，扯开了他的衣服——

他也热情地回吻我，把手伸到我的T恤下摆，微低于我的体温引得我的皮肤一阵战栗

他顺着我的人鱼线一路往上，腹肌、胸肌....他用力地吮吸着我的锁骨，我发出一声暧昧的呻吟，用腿勾住他的腰，感受着他阴茎的形状

“我想做”

我看着他的眼睛，把话又重复了一遍。我看见倒映在他漆黑的瞳仁里的我的身影，他微不可察地叹了口气，但下一秒就又变回了那个不可一世的宇智波

“那你就自己来，做你想做的事”

我扯开他的内裤，半硬的性器狰狞地怼在我的脸上，我小心翼翼地含住他的性器——那实在是太大了。他像是察觉到了我的力不从心，挑衅般地扯着我的头发，把阴茎又往里送了些

“这就不行了吗旋涡，你明明最喜欢被这个肏屁股了不是吗？”

鉴于我的嘴里还含着这个混蛋的下半生幸福，占主权的还是我。于是我强忍着心中的怒火，刻意地又虎牙轻轻地刮了一下他的根部表示抗议，我果不其然听见他倒吸一口凉气，扯我头发的力道又大了些

我卖力地舔弄着他的阴茎，吮吸着他的龟头，把从铃口处流出的液体悉数咽下。我观察着他的表情，每次看见他因为爽到而微微皱起的眉头时心里就会莫名其妙地生出一种满足感和成就感

粘稠而又味道浓厚的精液充斥着我整个口腔，我被呛得咳了几声，一脸诧异地看向宇智波佐助

“你多久没做了？”

他抽出几张纸巾帮我抹掉脸上的精液，然后又凑上来吻我，两根手指探进我的后穴

“少啰嗦...”

他用舌头舔舐着我的牙齿，模仿性交时的动作逗弄着我的舌头

他喜欢在做爱时和我接吻，每次都是不把我吻到缺氧决不罢休。虽然我有和他提议过不要这样，但在我们下一次做时他还是会吻我。我无法拒绝他，于是我们吻得激烈而又真情实意，像是一对热恋中的爱侣。然而实际上，我们只是一个体液交换过的陌生人——我甚至连他在哪工作，家里有几口人都不知道

他熟练地摸到了我的敏感点，又加了一根手指，仔细地研磨抚摸着我的前列腺。我感到我的阴茎又有抬头的势头，可我已经什么都射不出来了。我听着他把我的后穴搅的湿漉漉泥泞的声音，忍不住用胳膊遮住了他看我的视线

“还说没有想着我？嗯？”

他亲昵地用鼻尖磨蹭我的脸颊，像是触碰一件易碎品那样地用嘴唇碰了碰我的额头

我的脸一下子开始发烫变红，眼里也挤出几滴眼泪来，有些强硬地推开了他

我不明白他为什么要这么做，还是说他对每一个床伴都这么温柔？我恨极了他过人的理解能力和在床笫间的温柔

“....怎么了？”

他撩开我黏在额头上的碎发，有些慌张地看着我

“.....你是不是对每一个炮友都这么好？还是说只是因为我们相性很和？”

我抬起头直视他的眼睛，为了掩盖失落而刻意带着点嘲讽的意思

他听到我这话呆滞了几秒，然后难得有些失态地反问我

“你以为我和你做爱只是为了解决生理需求？”

“..不然呢？”

我抽了抽鼻翼，有些奇怪地看着他

“............不可理喻”

他猛地一下子扑到我身上来，根本不给我任何反抗的机会，巨大的阴茎直接插进了我的后穴，还没等我适应过来他就开始了抽插的动作。今天的宇智波比平时来得还要激烈，他像是一头发了疯的野兽一样用力地咬着我的后劲，抽插的动作也丝毫不拖泥带水，都是整根整根地进入拔出。我呜咽着抱着他坚实宽厚的后背，尖锐的指甲嵌进他的皮肤里

他用力地顶弄着我的敏感点，动作一下比一下用力，我甚至怀疑他是不是想杀了我...

终于，在他不知道第几次射在我的后穴里的时候，我虚脱地晕了过去。再次醒来时我穿戴整齐地躺在柔软的大床上，酒精带来的后劲让我头脑发晕，下体酸痛得厉害

“醒了？”

宇智波佐助穿着宽松的浴袍倚在门边，眼神中微带着点怒意

“....这里是？”

我当然没忘记我被他干到晕过去的事实，好在宇智波还是有点良心的，没对着不省人事的我继续兽性大发

“我家”

他慢悠悠地渡步到了我的身边，我清楚地闻到从他身上传来的沐浴露的香气和湿润的水汽

我把眼睛闭上，再睁开，再闭上，再睁开....可无论我重开多少次站在我眼前的都是帅的裁决人寰的宇智波佐助——这家伙竟然还不要脸地开始扯我衣服！

“不不不不不.....等等，这是你家？”

夭寿哦我上辈子到底是造了多大的孽才遇到了这祖宗

我推开他蠢蠢欲动的手，一脸你在逗我吗的表情

“你把地址就这么告诉炮友了是真不怕以后...”

“你真以为我和你做爱只是为了解决生理需求？旋涡鸣人”

佐助语气强硬地说道，漆黑的瞳仁莫名让我心虚，但我还是求生欲很强地反问

“....要...要不呢？唔...”

佐助又一次低头咬住了我的嘴唇，我们吻得还是那么激烈，那么真情实意，宛如热恋中的爱侣

我看着他深色的瞳仁，里头藏着一个我和漫天的星辰

我解开他浴袍的带子，抱着他一起陷入柔软的被窝里，迎着银白色的月光去亲吻他的脸颊，然后一起跳进涌动起伏的欲望海

你不必向我诉说你的爱意，因为我从你的眼睛里看见了所有的一切


End file.
